


【贺顶红】恶鬼的饲养法则（1）

by Ningen_shikkaku



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 反社会人格障碍, 同化, 囚禁, 心理医生, 白切黑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningen_shikkaku/pseuds/Ningen_shikkaku
Summary: 反社会人格障碍贺×白切黑心理医生莫
Relationships: 贺顶红 - Relationship
Kudos: 77





	【贺顶红】恶鬼的饲养法则（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：@成皿良子

从下午一点到凌晨三点一直在下雨。  
落地窗映照出一个白色的身影，手掌紧贴着水痕纵流的玻璃，时而攥紧时而舒展开来。  
裸露的肌肤碰撞着玻璃的表层，借着昏暗的夜空，莫关山依稀可以看出匍匐在自己身上的黑发男人的眉眼轮廓。  
热烈的喘息喷洒在他的耳廓，小腹被一次次顶撞所燃起的火热像是要将他烧成灰烬。  
后穴在吞吐着庞然大物，前端一股不同于射精的快感冲撞了出来，热流与外面的暴雨交织在了整个黑夜里。  
莫关山来到贺家的第十天，被自己的病人肏的失禁了。

所有人都说，此时与他交欢的男人本质是一个恶鬼。

莫关山是两个月前贺家秘密请过来的心理医生。  
幽深的长廊只有墙壁上两三盏烛灯在点着，灯火随着一黑一白人影的走动，在几欲熄灭的边缘摇曳着，像是在墙面上跳欢迎舞。  
走廊的最里侧有一处暗室。  
莫关山看着身袭黑色西装的白发男人做了一个请的姿势，他微微点头拿着烛台走了进去，突然的光亮刺的他有些睁不开眼。  
房门在他刚踏进去就被从外面锁住，应该是进来之前签订的保密协议之一，莫关山恢复了镇定。  
不远处一个男人正身穿着格子睡衣正在桌台上练字。  
这应该就是此次前来需要治疗的患者，莫关山轻声道，“请问是贺天先生吗？”  
男人停住笔抬头看向他，黑色的发下是一双暗色的瞳，眼角微挑，有一种说不出的感觉。  
很勾人的一双眼，这是莫关山对于贺天的第一印象。  
“是，您是莫先生吧。”男人笑着开口，眼中徒增三分柔情。  
莫关山看着男人缓缓的走过来，举止言谈是受过高等教育的上流贵族，贺天走的近了莫关山便发现比远看更为惊艳，多了一份邪魅的气息，心脏竟然也随之有片刻悸动。  
“是的。”莫关山急忙侧开脸，躲掉投射来的目光。  
“你不用那么拘束，沙发上可以随意坐。”贺天沏了一杯咖啡给他，“不知道他们是不是提醒你不要接我递过去的任何东西，不过你作为客人，我还是要尽应有的礼仪。”  
莫关山怔了怔，将烛台放在一旁桌子上，接过咖啡在沙发上坐了下来：“那就多谢您的好意。”

这间暗室并不像是囚牢，东西应有尽有。但是有一点建筑很奇怪，客厅、厨房、卧室、书房、卫生间这些分区中间并没有隔层，像是幼时过家家一样划了格子线的虚拟房子，一眼望过去对于所有的摆设一览无余。  
没有阳台，取而代之的是一面占满了整个客厅的落地窗，可以很清晰的看到别墅外的景象。  
莫关山回过神来就看到贺天一直在盯着他看，就像是捕食者在打量着猎物。  
贺天优雅的翘起二郎腿，一脸笑容：“莫先生应该是大哥这次派来的心理医生吧。”  
莫关山也不刻意隐瞒，看来眼前的人真的如所说的一样并不简单，他也跟着笑了：“没想到一眼就被认出来了。”  
“反社会人格障碍，他们是这样说的吧。”贺天道。  
莫关山不想直接进入正题，如果患者没有对他放松警惕，所表达出来的信息不一定有可信的程度。他试着放松整个谈话的氛围：“既然贺天先生并不抗拒治疗，那我想了解一些贺天先生的生活习惯，不知道可不可以？”  
贺天轻笑一声，点头表示认同。  
“贺天先生房间的布局建筑好像有些奇怪，不介意自己的隐私暴露吗？”莫关山轻皱眉，微笑着摸了摸下巴表示不解。  
“但是莫先生不觉得这样很有趣吗？”贺天勾了勾唇，“我们生活在条条框框的世界，社会被分为上流底层，只是活着就已经很累了。所以为什么连自己的住所也要那么压抑呢？”  
莫关山还没来得及回应，眼前人又道：“而且人与人之间的交流为什么要有隐瞒，如果一开始的相处就是坦诚相待，那么就不会有那么的烦心事困扰自己，不是吗？”  
贺天的眼神蓦地变得深邃，像是要将人看透一样，莫关山突然觉得刚才自以为是的谈话技巧很拙劣，反社会人格障碍的智商比平常人的更高，思维方式也更为缜密，面前的人比他想象的更为擅长观察人物的情感心理。  
莫关山也不再伪装，单枪直入，“那您知道自己的精神是有问题的吗？”  
“如果解放天性做自己想做的事就是错的，那到底什么是对的？”贺天反问：“莫先生有没有为自己活过？”  
这是在牵引他的思维，莫关山皱眉，回道：“我一直在做自己喜欢的事，所以我在为自己而活。”  
“真的是这样吗？那这次来到这里是出于自己的本愿吗？”贺天托起下巴，一字一顿：“不为其他，只为我而来。”  
其他指什么呢？钱财，名誉，地位。  
莫关山知道贺天所说的意思，所以他无法心平气和毫不违心的说自己这次前来什么都不图。  
他需要一笔钱，而刚好这个时候贺家找到了他。  
莫关山将咖啡放到一旁，展开攻势：“听贺先生说，您已经成功同化了二十三名心理医生……”  
“不。”贺天打断他，“二十四名，加上你的话。”  
莫关山对于贺天的自信笑出了声，“那您是觉得现在已经同化我了吗？”  
“他们一开始也像你这样觉得我说的是一个笑话，但是他们现在都都匍匐在我的身下。”贺天将咖啡杯放到一旁，抬手支撑着头部，歪着脑袋做出一副看戏的表情。  
莫关山还没反应过来就听到沙发下有声音传出来，他愣了一下就看到贺天身下的沙发暗格从里面在被缓缓推出来。  
这个沙发的构造就像是一个横下来的小型长柜，但是不过是一米的长度，根本不可能藏人。  
贺天抬脚用鞋跟轻磕了一下沙发角，里面立刻恢复了安静。  
莫关山感觉脚踝有一股寒意传来，他低下头就看到自己身下的沙发长格中伸出了一只手，正在抚摸着他的脚踝。  
“啊！！”莫关山被吓的猛地跌倒在地上，“这是什么东西？！！！”  
莫关山看着沙发长格被完全的推开，里面是交叠成一团活生生的男人。  
男人的四肢被绳子捆绑了起来，原本白皙的身体上除却绳子捆绑留下的红色勒痕还有皮鞭抽打的痕迹，裸露在外面的小穴已经通红，只留了一个长绳在外面，是跳蛋。  
嘴巴也已经被口球堵住，一双眼睛隐忍的通红，生理泪水布满了整张脸上，穴口还在不停的往外吐出透亮的液体，所在的一片位置已经变得泥泞不堪。  
“这是？！！！”莫关山睁大眼睛。  
“嗯…”贺天挑眉，露出一副意味深长的笑容：“上个月来过的张医生。”

莫关山想起刚才进来的时候，身旁的男人提醒他一定不要被贺天的表面迷惑。  
他用天使面孔来伪装自己的恶行，其实皮肤的本质下是一个食人的恶鬼。


End file.
